The Potter Chronicles
by TouGod
Summary: HarryRiddick fusion. Harry has changed from the innocent and brave boy he was at Hogworts to a ruthless and deadly murderer. Now he has to deal with the past catching up with him, including a certain prophesy that won't leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but the plot. I was watching "Chronicles of Riddick", and I couldn't help but think, "What if someone combined Harry Potter and Riddick?" I looked around various sites, but I couldn't find one fic like that. So, I decided to make one.

This will be the only chapter I post here. I will continue this story, but it will be on my site.

**

* * *

Prologue**

_All my life, I've been looked upon by some as a savior, a trouble maker by others, and by most… a murderer. Yeah, I said a murderer. It all started in my second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone thought that I was attacking students and petrifying them. It all turned out to be one student being possessed by a young Lord Voldemort. He took control of my best friend's sister, but I took care of him by destroying the diary his memory was sealed in. I suppose that was my first kill, though I did sort of kill Professor Quirrell by exorcising Voldemort from his body. He didn't live long after that. Having pure evil in your body can rapidly shorten your life span. Anyway, after I was proven innocent, everyone was quick to apologize to me. That all changed in my fourth year. There was this tournament at the school, and to make a long story short, I was entered against my will or knowledge and had to go through four tasks that almost killed me. The whole school turned against me and made it look like I was just trying to get attention. My best friend even turned against me. In the end, I managed to get to the end of the fourth task at the same time as a fellow school mate of mine, Cedric Diggory. We got transported to a graveyard and Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew using Lord Voldemort's wand. I had to watch as the bastard who killed my parents and tried to kill me, was brought back to life. We dueled and locked our wands because they are brother wands and brother wands can't be used against each other. In the end, I escaped and took Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. The next year, my godfather died trying to save me and life just spiraled down hill after that. _

_I eventually left the Wizarding world because almost all my friends betrayed me in some form or another. It didn't help that I had become almost as bad as our enemies. I killed everyone who stood in my way of getting rid of Voldemort. The only difference between me and the Death Eaters was that I didn't kill at random and I didn't kill people that didn't deserve to die. Killing is what got me thrown into a Maximum Security Prison. I killed my uncle in self-defense and my aunt had me thrown into the worst prison in the Muggle world. I learned many valuable lessons, the first being: always look out for number one, yourself. Any and all attachments are useless, just like emotions such as love. I had become an outlaw, serving my own ideals while hiding from Aurors and killing Death Eaters. Nobody cared for me anymore and that was fine with me. I had been alone most of my life and I wasn't planning on changing. _

_I had found early on that I was gifted with daggers and other weapons. I was never without one or more daggers and I never missed my shot when throwing them. Many of my victims were found with either a dagger wound or the dagger still in them. I was finally caught by the Aurors and sent to Azkaban. "What's Azkaban," you ask. It is a dark and dreary place that used to be controlled by Dementors, horrible soul sucking fiends that make you relive your worst memory while stealing the very warmth from your being. They now serve Voldemort and Aurors control Azkaban. The only problem is now the prisoners control the inside while the Aurors control the outside of the prison. There is a hierarchy within the prison that tried hard to break me, but I broke it instead. How many people in there did I kill? Fifty? One hundred? I don't know how many, but I did managed to escape. I was the second person to escape, the first being my dead godfather, Sirius Black back when Azkaban was still controlled by Dementors. I was inside Azkaban for five years, five long years where I learned a lot about surviving. I managed to escape through the very bowels of Azkaban. However, there was no light down there and something in Azkaban was causing a null-magic zone to surround the prison, so using magic to light my way was out. Oh, didn't I mention it? I can do Wandless magic. Sure, my spells are stronger using a wand, but I can do most low-level magic just fine without a wand. Anyway, I found this witchdoctor on the last level with any light and I paid him to do a magical-surgical 'shine' to my eyes. This allows me to see in the dark. However, now I'm severely sensitive to the light. I'm practically blind in bright light without my goggles that block out the light. Another bonus of the procedure is that I no longer need glasses. I had managed to keep my glasses safe from harm during my stay at Azkaban, but now I don't need them. Funny how things work out, huh? But I managed to escape and get back to my life, killing any Death Eaters that cross my path. _

_I just recently heard that a Merc has been hired to track down my murderous ass and drag it back to Azkaban. I heard that it's the same bastard that got me the first time. Draco fuckin' Malfoy. He's supposedly on the side of the light, but considering that his father is in Voldemort's inner circle, I doubt that. He is a sneaky bastard, that's for sure. And tough. I thought that I killed him after using him to make my final escape from Azkaban. Oh well, lesson learned. I'll be sure to slit his throat once he catches up. He won't sneak up on me this time, I won't allow it. I wonder how Dumbledore is doing, now that I'm no longer where he can keep an eye on me. Bet he's shitting bricks, wondering if I'll be coming for him soon. He was the reason for many problems in my life, but I don't think he's worth the effort. He's going to die soon from stress anyway, what with Voldemort gaining more and more power. I bet five menthol cools that he croaks soon. I don't care anymore. It's no longer my fight. That scared little boy died a long time ago. I won't stick my life on the line for a bunch of hypocrites that don't give a shit about me. Like I said, I don't care anymore. All I want now is to be left alone. But I know that fate has it in for me. It always finds a way to kick me in the balls just as I'm finally getting some peace. I wonder how long it'll take Malfoy to find me. When he does, and I have no doubt he will, he's going to have his hands full with me cause I'm not going without a fight._

* * *

I just couldn't get this story out of my head. This is just the prelude, it's meant to be short. So don't give me any reviews about it being too short. If I see enough response, I'll continue it.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I finally found some time and inspiration to continue this. I've been having a bad month, so I finally got dark enough to figure out how to progress this. Also, I'm making this very graphic, a lot different than my normal style of writing, so if you don't like that, **stop reading**. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Harry groaned as he relaxed under the fingers of a female masseuse, Sophia, one of the best in France that also understood the concept of confidentiality. She was a beautiful French girl, in her early twenties with long dark brown hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face. One of the few silver linings in his life was that the Goblins didn't care that he was wanted by both Muggle and Magical governments. As long as he paid them, they would let him have full access to his vaults and keep his money safe from those that wished to seize it. That meant that he never had to worry about running out of money or having to live on the streets, though he still did that anyway to keep a low profile.

"You are very tense, oui?" said Sophia, as she rubbed out a few knots in his broad shoulders, her fingers smooth against his naked skin, occasionally rubbing softly across his many scars in wonder. He had changed a lot from the small, skinny boy that had gone to Hogwarts. Once he had reached his full magical maturity he had grown another foot in height and gained another stone in weight, all of it muscle. It had taken a lot of blood and sweat to get himself into peak physical shape, but considering that 99 percent of Wizards were lazy, stupid, morons that used magic to do almost everything and considered quidditch exercise, he had an enormous advantage over them. Quidditch was fun, but sitting on a broom for a few hours was not exercise. Nearly 15 years after he had left the Wizarding world when he came of age, he was still in peak physical performance. His once unruly hair was no longer around, instead Harry tended to keep his head shaved as he sometimes went weeks or months without the opportunity to bathe.

"Yeah, I've had a tough month. So keep working," said Harry, his voice a deep baritone that rumbled like distant thunder but was at the same time smooth as silk, a voice that made women weak at the knees while making men scared shitless.

"Perhaps you need more than a simple massage to relax," Sophia said softly in French as she pressed her breasts into Harry's back, her nipples hard and easily felt through her silk blouse. Harry's hormones flared as he could smell her excitement, which in turn affected him in obvious ways. The fact that he was naked save for a simple cloth covering his buttocks didn't help. "Here, let me help you with that," she said as she slowly rubbed her hand up Harry's thigh.

Quick as a cat, Harry turned over and grabbed her hand before she got too far, his other hand snaking it way to her neck and pulling her close to him. His eyes shined in the darkened room, reflecting the light coming from candles set up around the room. He had been burned before by beautiful women, and he was sure as hell not going to have it happen again. He stared her in the eyes, breaching her mental defenses easily and subtly, looking for any sign that she had an ulterior motive or was working for Mercs like Malfoy. However, he didn't find anything beyond her attraction to him and the plans she had made while massaging him, which included several positions he hadn't tried before.

"I may be a criminal, but I'm still a gentleman," Harry said softly in French as he leaned in close to her. He hadn't been with a woman in several months and was going to take his time. He cast several silence charms on the walls as he pulled her onto the table, pinning her with his weight, the sheet falling to the ground to reveal his growing excitement. Sophia's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, a wicked grin adorning her face as she cupped him with her hands. "I've always had a thing for brunettes," Harry said before removing her clothes. The silence charms were well used that night.

* * *

Harry groaned as a ray of sunlight came through the window and right into his eyes. Waving a hand absently, a silent spell pulled the blinds shut and darkened them to block out the light. Sighing in relief, Harry rolled over and looked at the still sleeping Sophia, her hair spread out around her as she cuddled against him, his left arm pinned between her ample breasts. Carefully, Harry pulled himself free and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his pants from the floor and slid them on as he made his way around the hotel room he had rented, casting various spells to remove physical evidence of him staying there. Quickly dressing, he grabbed his goggles and left the room, leaving behind the money he owed Sophia.

Harry left the hotel and headed in a random direction, having nowhere he needed to be in particular. He was currently hiding out in Paris, its size working to his advantage as he could hide in the crowds quite easily. In the years since Voldemort made his presence known to the whole Magical world, Paris had changed. It had become darker, more desperate as people, Muggle and Magical, fled England for the safety of France, but everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort conquered England and looked to the rest of the world.

Harry snagged a newspaper and handed a note to the seller as he passed by; just because he was an outlaw didn't mean he had to be a thief. However, as he unfolded the paper, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. He dropped the paper and ran at a dead sprint towards the center of the city, where he could lose his pursuer. A tingling sensation on the back of his neck warned him of danger and he dived forward into a subway entrance just as a spell passed overhead.

Harry tumbled down several flights of stairs and rolled to a stop, bruised and battered but still conscious. He slowly picked himself up and staggered away just as his followers started heading down the stairwell. He slowly made his way toward the platform, pulling a dagger from his belt in preparation. As one of his pursuers came around the corner, Harry lashed out and buried his dagger in the man's neck, the guy's wand dropping from suddenly limp fingers. Harry snatched up the man's wand and cast a series of wards on the area to slow down the mercs on his tail.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. You are surprisingly predictable these days," came a mocking voice from the stairwell. Only one person had that level of pure arrogance and would be stupid enough to go after him.

"Malfoy," Harry growled through clenched teeth as he checked his body for any serious injuries and found that his left arm was dislocated. A quick numbing charm and Harry popped it back into place as he slipped around a platform pillar and leaned against it. "Is this all you've got, Malfoy?" Harry shouted out as he looked around for an exit. "You can't even catch one man. You're pathetic."

"Yeah? Well who's the one trapped right now?" Malfoy responded, Harry's comment hitting a nerve.

Harry spun his borrowed wand around and shot off a series of spells, the first one clearing the platform of bystanders so that no innocents would be harmed. The second was more lethal and created a wave of superheated air that flowed toward the mercs Malfoy had brought to capture him, killing two that couldn't put up shields fast enough. The following spells were designed to create distractions to buy him time to escape. The first sent out a blinding flash of light to blind people, the next followed that same vein and created a loud crack to throw off people's sense of hearing. Harry then shot a spell that collapsed the tunnel to the platform, but not soon enough to stop several mercs from getting through, including Malfoy. Though still a little dazed, the mercs headed towards Harry, who dropped the wand in favor of his dagger.

"Get him, but don't kill him!" Malfoy ordered them. "He's worth more than you can imagine, to both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord." Malfoy then proceeded to send a constant stream of stunners at Harry, pinning him behind his pillar as the other mercs closed in on his position.

"Fuck!" Harry swore as he dived out from behind his pillar, narrowly missing getting hit by a stunner and came up in front of a merc, using him as a shield to absorb stunners from Malfoy. As the man started to fall to the ground, Harry grabbed him and held him upright to block more spells. However, seeing as his spells weren't getting through, Malfoy sent an exploding hex at him, killing the merc and sending Harry flying. Harry used this to his advantage and rolled to an upright position and took off at a sprint, throwing his dagger at the remaining Merc, the dagger burying itself in the man's eye.

Harry sprinted between pillars, dodging spells from Malfoy as he ran, making his way towards his old rival. As he got closer, Malfoy started switching to more lethal spells, though he still wanted him alive. By this time, the other two mercs that had been cut off from them by the collapsed tunnel had cleared the path and joined Malfoy's barrage, but Harry slipped around all the spells. Harry changed directions and headed away from Malfoy and back towards the tunnel, backhanding one of the Mercs, breaking his neck and taking the stairs two at a time. As Harry came out of the subway tunnel and back into daylight, he headed off with Malfoy and his remaining Merc close on his tail.

Harry barged his way through a crowd, trying to get some distance, but ended up accidentally knocking a little girl into the street just as a truck was heading down the road. Harry started to turn away to continue running, but reluctantly changed his mind and ran into the road, barely getting the child out of harm's way as the truck passed by.

Harry looked down at the child, sunlight reflecting off his goggles. The child stared at Harry in shock and Harry motioned with his head for the child to return to her parents, which she did in a hurry.

"Well, wasn't that sweet. Big bad Potter risked his life to save a child," Malfoy said mockingly from directly behind Harry. Harry stiffened as he felt Malfoy's wand touch the back of his head, brushing against the stubble of growth that had formed since he had last shaved his head. "Go ahead and try it, Potter, I dare you."

"Fine, you win this time, Malfoy," Harry growled as he slowly dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head. His muscles tensed as he was still ready for a fight.

"Time for you to face justice, Potter," Malfoy said loudly, playing a part for the crowd that had formed. "You are under arrest for murder and resisting arrest." Malfoy took out a pair of handcuffs and pulled Harry's hands behind his back, securing his wrists together. Malfoy then pulled Harry to his feet and led him around a corner, where he activated a portkey once they were out of sight from the public.

* * *

So, what do you think? Let me know your thoughts and I may continue it further.


End file.
